<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Trio and the Goblet of Fire by Starflight_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883999">Magic Trio and the Goblet of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes'>Starflight_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, No Romance, Pottertalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many pottertalia stories told from England's perspective with the countries as students. But what if it were told from Romania's perspective and the Magic Trio were teachers instead? Set during Harry's 4th year. Vladimir Popescu, Arthur Kirkland and Lukas Bondevik make attempts to protect Harry, teach, keep Mad-Eye Moody out of trouble and help with the Triwizard Tournament at the same time. Can they do it? Find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark &amp; Norway (Hetalia), England &amp; Norway &amp; Romania (Hetalia), Netherlands &amp; Romania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: In this story, the countries will be speaking accented.<br/>Netherlands, Denmark, Norway, Sweden: 'th' as 'd' and 't'. 'w' as 'v'.<br/>Iceland: 'w' as 'v'.<br/>France: dropping 'h's at the beginning of the word, 'th' as 'z', 'w' as 'v'.<br/>I have no idea what a Bulgarian or a Romanian accent sounds like so they won't be accented.<br/>See end notes for translations</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Vladimir Popescu and I am the personification of the country of Romania. For the last 3 years, my friends, Arthur Kirkland(England) and Lukas Bondevik(Norway) and I have been teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect Harry Potter. So far we have been really bad at it. Yet somehow he has survived so far. Arthur, Lukas and I are about to enter our 4th year of teaching. Dumbledore knows that we're countries and so does Professor McGonagall. The students do not. I work as a Defence Against the Dark Arts assistant, Lukas teaches as a Charms assistant(mostly reaching stuff for Flitwick) and Arthur is teaching History of Magic. Right now, my friends and I are on the train to Hogwarts.</p><p>"Vhat do you tink dis year vill have in store for us?" Lukas asked with a blank face.</p><p>"Ireland will probably be yelling all over the place that his team won the Quidditch world cup," Arthur replied. "Sorry, Vlad."</p><p>"No problem, Arthur," I said. "Though Krum did catch the snitch. Wow, their keeper is terrible!"</p><p>"I know right," came an unenthusiastic comment from Norway. "Denmark keeps ranting about how he'll beat everyone next time."</p><p>"Funny," said the Brit. "Frog said the same thing about his team." </p><p>"Hey, guys," I interrupted. "Do you know who the next DADA teacher is?"</p><p>"You're the DADA assistant," Lukas answered. "Shouldn't you be de first one to know?"</p><p>"That would be logical, yes, but I don't know Zack squat!"</p><p>"The expression is 'Jack squat'," Arthur facepalmed. "And please never use it again. It's an embarrassment to the language."</p><p>"And you are absolutely right, Professor Kirkland." The trolley lady had stopped by our compartment. "Any snacks?" My eyes gleamed and I grinned, my fang becoming very visible, but Lukas butted in before I could place my order.</p><p>"Noting, tank you. Ve have our own."</p><p>"Norge!" I whined. "I wanted a couple of chocolate frogs!"</p><p>"Stop being such a child! You've been collecting dem for over 130 years!" Came the monotone reply.</p><p>"You've been collecting cards for over 130 years!? There is only one creature who can live that long!" My friends and I turned to see none other than Allistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody standing in the doorway of the compartment. "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!" Moody got out his wand and pointed out at me. "ONE MOVE, SIR, AND YOU ARE DEAD!" Arthur facepalmed.</p><p>"Put your wand down and stop being so paranoid, Allistor. It was an expression to say that my friend here has been collecting chocolate frog cards for as long as he can remember. He is not a vampire."</p><p>"Good!" was Arthur's reply. "Because otherwise I'd have to kill you."</p><p>"Vhat are you doing here, Allistor?"</p><p>"Lukas Bondevik! My favourite Norwegian wizard!"</p><p>"Last time ve met, you tried to prove to everyone that I vas a verewolf."</p><p>"And was I wrong?"</p><p>"Yes," Lukas replied dryly. "In almost all possible vays."</p><p>"To answer your previous question, I am here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."</p><p>"I believe," I interrupted. "That I need an introduction as I am the only one here who has never spoken to 'Allistor' before and I'm the DADA teaching assistant."</p><p>"Right," Arthur said before muttering a quick "bloody hell" under his breath. "Allistor Moody, this is Vladimir Popescu. Vlad, Ali."</p><p>"Are you Russian, Moldovan, Bulgarian or Hungary?"</p><p>"None," I replied, slightly offended. "I'm Romanian. And why on Earth would you think I'm Russian?"</p><p>"Vladimir sounds Russian."</p><p>"Vlad the Impaler was the inspiration for Dracula and he was a Romanian king."</p><p>"Vampire!"</p><p>"I am NOT a vampire!" At this point I was baring my teeth and my fang was showing.</p><p>"YOU HAVE A FANG!!! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!!" Arthur could tell that I was about to go feral on this prostand decided to quickly butt in.</p><p>"Both of you, please stop arguing! Allistor, Vladimir is not a vampire! Vlad, please do not do something you'll regret later. Both of you, learn how to get along before we arrive!"</p><p>"Too late," Lukas said and pointed to the castle-like school we taught at. "Ve're here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Norge: Scandinavian term for Norway<br/>Prost: Romanian for dumbass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive at Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends, Moody and I looked out of our compartment window to see Hogwarts slowly come closer. Lukas's expression remained emotionless but his eyes livened a little bit at the sight of the school. I smiled and got excited like a little child. Arthur smiled normally. Moody, on the other hand, grinned like a maniac. </p><p>When the train stopped, we all got out of our compartment. Well, almost all of us. Moody stayed behind. Said something about having to double check the compartment. Complete bullshit if you ask me. We didn't bother to wait for Moody to get on a carriage with us and I was very happy with that. My friends and I had a little chat for the last part of our trip.</p><p>"Vhy does Allistor tink you're a vampire?" Lukas asked. I sighed.</p><p>"Apparently, Romanian stereotypes are that we're vampires in disguise. The fact that I have a fang does not help my situation. Actually, if I had just let Elizaveta win the war for Transylvania, I wouldn't be in this situation!"</p><p>"Vlad," Arthur stated. "We both know that you would never let Hungary win anything on purpose. You're too competitive with anything that comes between the two of you. You fight like an old married couple most of the time."</p><p>"Elizaveta and I are not a couple! Though I can say the same thing about you and Francis." Arthur scoffed at my remark.</p><p>"That frog can go to hell for all I care."</p><p>"Force him to drag an annoying Hungarian with him."</p><p>"And an irritating Dane," Lukas joined in. </p><p>"Perhaps a tightwad Austrian."</p><p>"An obnoxious American."</p><p>"A cocky Scot."</p><p>"A blunt Dutchman."</p><p>"Willem can stay on Eart."</p><p>"Any special reasons, Lukas?" I made a horrible attempt to wiggle my eyebrows.</p><p>"Nederlands needs to teach me how he deals with Mathias' bullshit all de time."</p><p>"I need to learn as well," Arthur added. "Denmark and America are friends. Despite raising him, I need to learn how to deal with the US."</p><p>"Those are valid points, guys." I thought for a while after I accidentally killed the conversation. "How about we send Willem an owl. He can then send us a reply." My friends nodded in agreement. Lukas even smiled a bit. Somehow, trash talking our friends always made us feel better. I got out my owl, Dracula, and sent a message to the Netherlands asking for help on how to deal with the Awesome Trio. I had my own problems with 'Zhe Awesome Prussia' and needed lessons on how to handle bullshit. We discussed everything that might happen this year at Hogwarts for the last few minutes.</p><p>I gave the Thestrals that pulled our carriage a small treat when we reached the castle and headed towards the main hall. We took our seats at the teachers' table and waited for the first year students to arrive. Allistor Moody had not yet returned by the time they had all been sorted. Something was up.</p><p>"Before we begin the official welcome," oh, great. Dumbledore had started his welcoming speech. "May I remind all the students that despite being left-handed and looking like one, Mr Popescu is neither a demon, vampire, werewolf, or dementor in disguise. I want to thank Fred Weasely personally for the last one." The whole school laughed, including my friends. I, however, rubbed my temples in annoyance. "This year I want to welcome professor Allistor Moody as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who Mr Popescu will be assisting." I very noticeably banged my head on the table. Dumbledore looked over and smiled. He then continued "Which I am sure will be a delight to us all. Now for the main point of the speech. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. For those who don't know what it is, how do the muggles say it, foogle it!" Arthur stood up. </p><p>"Actually, Professor Dumbledore, the expression is "Google it". I, however, recommend everyone ask a fellow student if they don't know, or look it up in the library."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor Kirkland," Dumbledore continued. "The Triwizard Tournament is a friendly competition held between the three main magic schools of Europe." I perked up at this. "Beauxbatons of France." I heard Arthur groan next to me. "And Durmstrang of Northern Europe." I sat up like an excited child. "Please welcome Beauxbatons Academy to Hogwarts." The dining hall doors opened to reveal a number of boys and girls in silver uniforms. Leading them was a woman around Hagrid's size and none other than Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France himself. </p><p>When he saw the rest of the nations in the room, France ran up to the teachers' table and gave England a large hug as well as 2 kisses on his cheeks.</p><p>"Mon ami Arthur! 'Ow I missed you so!" The students were giggling at the sight of their strict history teacher being squished by a complete stranger.</p><p>"Get off me, you-" Arthur stopped himself from swearing in front of the teachers. Instead he settled for a Shakespearean insult. "Egg! What are you even doing here?"</p><p>"I 'ave come for zhe tournament, mon ami," Francis replied, still hugging my friend. "As deputy 'eadmaster, it vould be a disaster if I didn't go too." I turned to the Frenchman.</p><p>"Alo, Francis," I gave my brother a hug.</p><p>"VLADIMIR 'OW I 'AVE MISSED YOU! AND LUKAS, MY FRIEND! 'OW ARE YOU BOTH?" </p><p>"Suffocating," Norway replied with his usual monotone voice. </p><p>"Yeah," I added. "Could you please let go of us now, frate mai mare?" Francis let go and went to sit down next to Madame Maxime.</p><p>"Thank you for that welcoming gift, Monsieur Bonnefoy," Dumbledore beamed at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, where Beauxbatons students were sitting. "Now please welcome Durmstrang Institute to Hogwarts." Once again, the doors opened to reveal a number of girls and boys dressed in red. All of them being led by the headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, who was followed by not one, but 5 personifications of countries.</p><p>"MILLEN!" I ran over to hug my Bulgarian friend. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emil and Mathias run over to hug Lukas. After I hugged Bulgaria, I heard a voice, that sounded like Norway's, call after Denmark. </p><p>"Get off me, Mathias. You look like an idiot!" </p><p>"But, Norge, we missed you!"</p><p>"Emil, let go of me, you also look like an idiot." I smiled and looked up a bit to see the Netherlands look back down at me. </p><p>"De best vay to deal with Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias," he explained. "Is to get so used to ignoring dem dat you barely acknowledge deir existence until dey say something wort your time and ears."</p><p>"THAT'S JUST RUDE, WILLY!" was heard from the teachers table. The students laughed at the nickname but quickly stopped as they saw Netherlands' slightly intimidating expression.</p><p>"GET USED TO IT, DANE! AND DON'T CALL ME DAT!" Willem yelled back. Sweden went to get Denmark and Iceland off Norway and dragged them to the Slytherin table. Netherlands took his place at the Gryffindor table. I looked at Millen.</p><p>"If you're here, where's Aurel?"</p><p>"Aurel is staying with Ivan until the tournament is over," Bulgaria replied.</p><p>"WHY IS AUREL WITH IVAN?"</p><p>"Relax, Vlad. He has Raivis there with him."</p><p>"I swear, if anything happens to my frate mai mic then I will kill you till you are dead!"</p><p>"Got it. Now go sit down."</p><p>Dumbledore chuckled. "Thank you, teachers of Durmstrang and Mr's Popescu and Bondevik for your entertaining greeting. Without further ado-" at that point, the doors swung open for a 3rd time that evening. This time, it revealed the missing DADA teacher, Allistor Moody.</p><p>"Please welcome Professor Moody, your new DADA teacher," Dumbledore said hesitantly. </p><p>"WHY CAN'T MR POPESCU TEACH US DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS?" a student asked.</p><p>"Because that would be against the plot," the headmaster replied. "Now, dig in!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 is out! I hope enjoyed this chapter. Any criticism is welcome and thank you reading! Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Deal with it</p><p>Starlight out!</p><p>Translations:<br/>Mon ami: French for my friend<br/>"You egg." Is a line in Macbeth I think<br/>Alo: Romanian for hello<br/>Willem: my human name for the Netherlands, Dutch equivalent of William, name of the first king of the Netherlands<br/>frate mai mare: big brother in Romanian<br/>frate mai mic: Little brother in Romanian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romania shows the Netherlands around the castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Dumbledore told me, Lukas and Arthur to show around the rest of the nations. Lukas showed Mathias and Emil around, I wanted to show Millen around but he said he had to keep an eye on Karkaroff, so I showed Willem around instead. Arthur took Berwald and Francis with him.</p><p>"So, Willem," I started a conversation while we were walking down halls and corridors. </p><p>"Ja?"</p><p>"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"</p><p>"To be honest, it's a lot nicer than Durmstrang. It's very cold in de school and fires are only allowed for magical purposes."</p><p>"That sounds like a cold hell."</p><p>"I still don't see vhy I couldn't go to Zweinstein instead."</p><p>"What's Zweinstein?" I asked.</p><p>"It's a small magic school in Utrecht. I vent dhere but my boss wanted me up Nort," the Netherlands replied. "How have you been, Vlad?"</p><p>"Well, I am slightly stressed as Aurel will be staying with Ivan while Millen and I are here."</p><p>"Oei."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Oof as you say in English," Willem explained. I took a slightly closer look at my fellow country. There was a small lump in Ned's pocket. At first I took no notice until the lump moved.</p><p>"Are you- are you sneaking a rabbit into school?"</p><p>"Nee!" The reply was a bit too quick. I raised my eyebrow. "Ja." I smiled. Netherlands reached inside his pocket and took out a small Holland Lop rabbit.</p><p>"Dis is Rembrandt," he introduced.</p><p>"He is so cute!" I squealed in excitement. Part of me wanted to eat the rabbit but I kept the thought in my head. I don't want to declare war with the Netherlands despite being the bigger nation. We walked in silence for a bit and stopped at a bedroom. </p><p>"This is where Arthur, Lukas and I sleep," I worked the door. Our shared bedroom was split into three sections. Arthur's was neat and tidy with books on their shelves and his bed made. His bed was green as his Hogwarts house was Slytherin. Lukas' section was also tidy except for his desk which was covered in pieces of parchment, quills and random ink pots. His bed was blue to symbolise his house, Ravenclaw. My section looked like a dump. There was parchment everywhere, my bed wasn't made, there were clothes on the floor and Dracula's cage hadn't been cleaned. My bed was yellow to show off my house; Hufflepuff. I turned to the taller man next to me.</p><p>"As you can see, I still need to tidy mine."</p><p>"It's not dat bad," the Netherlands replied. "Noting vill ever be vorse dan de Red Light District in central Amsterdam."</p><p>"Why?" I asked. "What's there?"</p><p>"You do not vant to know," Willem answered. "I svear my government is full of idiots. De king is probably de only sane one, but our system limits de royal powers and all new laws passed have to be checked. I, on de oder hand, am making trade deals most of de time, but I managed to get a position at Durmstrang."</p><p>"We should meet up with the other to catch up a bit," I suggested.</p><p>"Dat would be nice." So, the Netherlands and I sent Patronuses to our fellow nations to meet at the lake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Ja: Yes<br/>Nee: No<br/>Zweinstein: Hogwarts in the Dutch Harry Potter books<br/>Utrecht: province of the Netherlands<br/>Rembrandt: famous Dutch painter. Know for 'the Night Watch'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willem and I walked to the lake together. Well, I led the way and he comforted his rabbits. Yes, rabbits plural. My friend managed to smuggle two rabbits in. The second one was called Michiel, after the Netherlands' good friend who teamed up with him against England, Michiel de Ruyter.</p><p>Surprisingly, we weren't the first ones there. In fact, we were the last ones to get to the lake. Berwald and Arthur looked up from their books, Lukas ended his conversation with Emil and Mathias, and Francis stopped his discussion with Pierre(don't ask). </p><p>"Glad that the two of you could finally join us," the Brit said sarcastically.</p><p>"In our defence," I argued back. "The castle is very big and I was showing Will our rooms."</p><p>"Hold on!" Mathias stopped hugging Norway and walked up to the Netherlands. "How come Rumænien is allowed to call you Will, but I'm not allowed to call you Willy?" Netherlands facepalmed.</p><p>"Vlad isn't as annoying as you and Willy is a nickname used by Emma and Gabriel," Will replied. </p><p>"Both of you, please leave your bickering to world meetings," England interrupted. "How about we introduce ourselves? Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm from England and teach History of Magic."</p><p>"My name is Vladimir Popescu from Romania and I'm the DADA assistant."</p><p>"Lukas Bondevik from Norway and I'm the Charms assistant."</p><p>"Millen Aleksandrov from Bulgaria and I teach potions."</p><p>"Berwald Oxenstierna fr'm Sweden and I teach Transfiguration."</p><p>"Emil Steilsson from Iceland and I'm a sixth year student."</p><p>"Mathias Køhler from Denmark and I teach Charms. Vhat a coincidence dat my bestest friend in de whole world teaches it too!"</p><p>I could see the look of annoyance very clearly on Norway's face.</p><p>"Willem de Ruyter from de Nederlands. I teach Care of Magical Creatures and fill in for Herbology sometimes."</p><p>"You only use that name to rub in my face that you won the Anglo-Dutch wars!"</p><p>"And to honour a friend, Arthur," Willem reminded him.</p><p>"You teach Herbology?" Mathias asked.</p><p>"Have you even seen my country's flower gardens?" came the reply.</p><p>"I never knew that you could be so gentle as animals and plants need a lot of work."</p><p>"You have your talents and I have mine."</p><p>"Please leave your flirting to world meetings. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy and I'm deputy 'eadmaster at Beauxbatons."</p><p>"Vhat do you guys tink de first task is going to be?" Millen asked.</p><p>"Based on previous Tournaments," Lukas replied. "It's something very dangerous. Usually de champion has to steal something."</p><p>"Dat sounds awesome!" Denmark exclaimed.</p><p>"I just hope I don't get picked as a champion," Emil looked nervous. He was old enough to compete even if he only looked like he was 16.</p><p>"If you get picked," Mathias reassured. "I will kill whoever chose you till they are dead."</p><p>"Have you been in Poland or Switzerland lately?" Berwald asked.</p><p>"No," Mathias asked. "Vhy?"</p><p>"No reason."</p><p>"I learned from my Minister of Magic that Charlie Weasley is coming to England this year," I piped up. "Maybe that has something to do with one of the tasks?"</p><p>"Doesn't he work with dragons?"</p><p>“He does, but it’s too early to determine anything properly.”</p><p>“It vas nice catching up vith you guys," Iceland interrupted. "But I need to get back to the ship. Igor doesn't know I'm a country and expects me to go to bed."</p><p>Bulgaria nudged me and said: "He doesn't know dat any of us are." England, Norway and I led the countries to the Great Lake where the ship was and we said are goodnights</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Rumænien: Romania in Danish<br/>Emma: my human name for Belgium<br/>Gabriel: my human name for Luxembourg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - The Netherlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romania and Bulgaria read the Netherlands diary on what he experienced that day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: If it's underlined, it's not part of the diary. It's commentary done by Romania, Bulgaria and Netherlands<br/>I headcanon that depending on their national languages, the countries have the ability to cast different spells. Netherlands uses spells in Old High German that I made up myself in this chapter and in the future, the Scandinavian countries will be using Old Norse derived spells. Translations were taken from https://en.glosbe.com/en/goh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At around 8pm, Netherlands, Bulgaria and I sat down on the school grounds, gazing at the stars. Bulgaria was trying to spot different constellations, I was doodling in a sketch book, and Netherlands was writing something down at a very high speed.</p><p>"Hey, Willem," I approached him and decided to try out my Dutch by asking what he had with him. "<em>Wat heb jij daar?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Een dagboek. Donder op!</em>"</p><p>"Don't be so rude, Will," Bulgaria looked at us. "Vlad's just being curious."</p><p>"If you must know," Netherlands sighed. "It's my diary. I have two versions. One in English, and one in Dutch. I write my diary in Dutch, and it auto translates into English in my other one."</p><p>"I'm impressed, Will," Bulgaria complemented. "How did you do that?"</p><p>"Old Germanic derived spells instead of Latin ones."</p><p>"Cool!" I was excited at the fact that there are spells outside of the ones. "So, what did you do today?"</p><p>"Read the English version." Netherlands passed me a book. Bulgaria and I opened the first page to find neat writing and what happened that day.</p>
<hr/><p>It was around 08:00 when I woke up. I checked my clock and widened my eyes. I overslept. I never do that! I quickly stood up, however, as soon as I did that, I let out a yell of pain. Oh, right. I was on a ship. In the Great Lake. At Hogwarts. And in this ship, there were low roofs. Well, they’re low for me because I have to duck every time I pass through a doorway. On a ship, the ceilings are lower and I had to duck everywhere. I love being 183cm tall. I quickly put on some clothes before feeding Rembrandt and Michiel and made a beeline to the castle and got to the castle, according to my watch, at 08:20. Lessons would start in 20 minutes.</p><p>I burst through the doors and quickly took my place at the Gryffindor table. After sitting and calming down, I looked around me and saw that very few students were present. Vlad caught my eye and came over from the teachers’ table.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Oh right. This is the part in which I tell you what time it is. Shut up, Vlad! I want to read</span>
</p><p>“Willem,” he started, with a little grin on his face. “Do you know what time it is?” I looked at my friend, then at my watch, and back at the little Romanian looking at me.</p><p>“It’s 08:22,” I said hesitantly. Vlad, shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Will, it’s only 07:22. You forgot that England has a different time zone, didn’t you?” <em> Kut </em>. The little vampire was right. I felt like an idiot. On the bright side though, I had more time to talk to Hagrid about Care Of Magical Creatures. Last night, I suggested to Dumbledore that I could help in the lessons as a teacher of the same subject. I sighed as Vlad went over to his place. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Why isn't the word 'kut' translated? It's a svearword. You do not vant to know vhat it means.</span>
</p><p>Feeling hungry, I grabbed some bread and butter and searched around the table for some <em> hagelslag </em>. I must have looked pretty stupid as I was the tallest person in the room and I was poking my head around like a meerkat. Eventually, I gave up and got my wand out. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Какво по дяволите е hagelslag? Don't be so rude, Millen!</span>
</p><p>“Accio <em> hagelslag </em> .” I tried to summon my chocolate sprinkles. Nothing happened. I cursed Lating derived spells under my breath. Today was off to a really good start. “Accio hagelslag.” A small box of <em> ‘De Ruijter </em>’ hagelslag appeared in my hand. Satisfied, I started sprinkling it over my bread. I could feel Arthur’s eyes on me as he entered the dining hall and walked over to me. </p><p>
  <span class="u">You had to pronounce it the English way? <em>Ja</em>, it vas a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>“Hello, Professor De Ruyter.”</p><p>“Professor Kirkland, do you want any <em> hagelslag </em>?”</p><p>“No thank you, chocolate sprinkles are for cakes,” Arthur leaned over to me. “I wish Durmstrang good luck for the tournament. Let’s hope that Emil isn’t chosen in October when the Goblet makes its decisions.”</p><p>“I hope so too,” just before England went to take his place at the teachers’ table, I said a quick “Moge de Kracht met u zijn”. He nodded and left. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Какво по дяволите does that mean?</span>
</p><p>A few Gryffindor students refrained from sitting next to me and soon the Durmstrang students came in and took their places at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables as the Beauxbatons students took their places at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin ones. I spotted Harry Potter out of the corner of my eye and paid him no attention. The kid was popular enough as it was. </p><p>After breakfast, I went searching for Hagrid. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be learning alongside the Hogwarts students and I had to know what the year 7 students would learn about. The year 7 students at Durmstrang would be learning about Manticores, Lethifolds, Horned Serpents, Dragons, Basilisks, Chimaera’s, Centaurs and Mermaids. According to Dumbledore, the Hogwarts 7th Year pupils would learn about Acromantulas, Unicorns, Manticores, Pegasi, Abraxans and Erumpents. Most of those were taught about in 6th Year.</p><p>
  <span class="u">What other cool shit do you learn about? We learn how to get annoying vampires to shut the hell up.</span>
</p><p>Hagrid’s Cabin could be seen from the school grounds. It looked quite small. I hope this Hagrid figure is a competent teacher. I walked over to his cabin. A lot of young witches and wizards looked at me weirdly. I didn’t blame them. I looked nothing like a wizard as I was in a khaki jacket, not robes. And I had a large blue and white striped scarf. I also towered over everyone. </p><p>As I approached Hagrid’s Hut, I saw that it wasn’t that small at all. In fact, it was quite large. And the man coming out of it was even taller than I was. At about 259 cm, Hagrid was the tallest man I had ever seen. Acting civilised, I stuck my hand out for Hagrid to shake it. The tall man shook my hand and introduced myself.</p><p>“Hello, I am Willem de Ruyter and I teach Care of Magical Creatures at Durmstrang.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Always so formal. Stik in je keel!</span>
</p><p>“Rubeus Hagrid. Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. I assume you’re here to talk about lessons.” I nodded. “Then come in.” Hagrid had a cozy hut. I could see a bed, a table, and a small kitchen. For once in my life I didn’t have to duck in order to get in. </p><p>“Would you like a rock cake?”</p><p>“No thanks, I just had breakfast.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wise choice. I almost broke my fang eating one. </span>
</p><p>Hagrid grabbed a cake for himself and sat down. “So, what are the Durmstrang students supposed to learn about in their 7th Year?"</p><p>“In their 7th year, pupils at Durmstrang are supposed to learn about Manticores, Lethifolds, Horned Serpents, Dragons, Cen-” Hagrid’s eyes lit up at the mention of dragons. </p><p>
  <span class="u">He loves dragons. I never vould have guessed.</span>
</p><p>“You teach students about dragons?” he asked excitedly. </p><p>“Yes,” I replied. “Norwegian Ridgebacks and Swedish Short-Snouts can be found in the wild near the school. We always take a short hike to go and see them when studying dragons.”</p><p>“I wish I could teach about dragons here. There aren’t any wild ones around Hogwarts though.” I looked at my watch, it was now 8:15. 15 minutes until lessons started. Hagrid had an idea.</p><p>“Say, why don’t you observe a lesson I have with me right now and see how things are done here?” That was not a bad idea. I told Hagrid that I would very much like to observe a lesson. He explained that his first lesson of the day was with Year 7 pupils and he was going to introduce them to the Acromantulas that lived in the Forbidden Forest. </p><p>
  <span class="u">I hate spiders. I love spiders! I am uncomfortable around dem.</span>
</p><p>The Year 7s were waiting for us. The lesson started with Hagrid explaining that they would be going to the forbidden forest to learn about Acromantulas.</p><p>"Good morning and welcome back to you all," Hagrid began with a smile. The majority of Hogwarts students liked Hagrid. The Beauxbatons students present seemed to like him to. The Durmstrang students were undecided as the tallest person they'd ever been taught by was Friesland, who is only taller than me by 3cm. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Who's Фризия? One of my provinces. Technically. He and Holland are in a love/hate relationship with each other.</span>
</p><p>"Today, we have Professor de Ruyter joining us from Durmstrang Institute up north in Sweden," I nodded at the students. "As for the lesson, we'll be travelling into the Forbidden Forest to observe Acromantulas. You will all be safe as I'm friends with the leader of the Acromantulas that live in the Forest. Anyone with arachnophobia is welcome to stay behind with Professor de Ruyter, who will teach you about a creature of his choice. Everyone without arachnophobia, join me." Quite a few students had arachnophobia and stayed behind with me as Hagrid led some pupils into the forest. I spotted one Durmstrang student who I knew didn't have arachnophobia stay behind. </p><p>"Herr Müller, du musst in den Wald gehen, wenn du keine Arachnophobie habst." I told him sternly. The boy scowled and quickly followed the rest of the group. I turned to the remaining students. </p><p>"Hello, everyone," I addressed the rest of the 7th Years. "You can copy the notes on Acromantulas from your classmates. I myself have arachnophobia, which is why I stayed behind. We will all be travelling to the lake to take notes on creatures living in the Black Lake. Now, can anyone tell me what kind of magical creatures live in the Lake?” A couple of students from each of the three schools raised their hands. I chose a blonde student from Beauxbatons. “Oui, Mademoiselle-?”</p><p>“Delacour, Monsieur. Fleur Delacour.”</p><p>“Answer away, Mademoiselle Delacour.”</p><p>“No one really knows ‘ow many creatures zhere are in zhe Lake, as it is too dark to see just ‘ow many zhere are. ‘Owever it is very important not to refer to zhe merpeople zhat live zhere as creatures,” the French girl answered.</p><p>“Correct answer,” I then looked over to the class. “Using bubblehead charms and multiple wand-lighting charms, we’ll be swimming to the bottom of the lake to observe what we can see. Do not worry about your clothes, I know a spell for that. Bring you copies of Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them and sketch pads with you underwater and try to identify any creatures you see. If you can’t swim or are afraid to, don’t be ashamed about it, you can start revising any topics for future tests from old notes or read a book. Any questions?” A few students raised their hands.</p><p>“Ja, Meneer Oudman?”</p><p>“How deep will we be swimming?”</p><p>“50 meters. Next question. Oui, Monsieur-?”</p><p>“Louis Gagneux, Monsieur. Two questions.”</p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>“Vhat if ve see a creature ve can’t identify?”</p><p>“Sketch it then show it to me. If I can’t identify it, then that means you’ve discovered a new creature.”</p><p>“Second question: vhere are you from?” After that question, there was a lot of telling Louis that he shouldn’t be so rude towards teachers. Or so I thought. My French is slightly rusty.</p><p>“I’m from the Netherlands. Next questions. Ja, Herre Andersen?”</p><p>“When will we be studying Dragons?”</p><p>“In due course. I still need to talk to Dumbledore about them. Any more questions? Yes, Miss-?”</p><p>“Ariana Thompson, sir. What if we meet some of the merpeople?”</p><p>“Then let me negotiate with them. No more questions? Ok then. Follow me.”</p><p>The walk to the Lake took roughly 5 minutes and there was a lot of discussion about the lesson. I turned to the class when we got to our destination.</p><p>“Who here can’t swim?” a Hogwarts girl and two Beauxbatons boys raised their hands. “You three can open your copies of Fantastic Beasts and read about underwater magical creatures. Everyone else, let me cast a Bubble-Head Charm on you. I want you all to stay close to me. I will be casting Lumos Maxima so that we can all see underwater. If you run into a merperson, call me immediately or explain that it was an accident and you’re in a lesson. Any questions?” I looked around the class. No one raised their hands. "Good, we can go." After 8 Bubble-Head Charms, a couple of charms so that the clothes and books would stay dry, and a very strong <em>Lumos Maxima </em>from me, the students who could swim followed me into the lake. There was a large number of scribbling when we were only 5 metres underwater. We swam deeper and at 10 metres, we found a Horned Serpent. It swam towards us quite quickly. The students started swimming away in alarm.</p><p>"Relax, stay here and don't panic," I ordered as I gently reached my arm out towards it. The serpent nuzzled in my palm. I smiled a bit and stroked the beast. </p><p>"Professor de Ruyter?" a Hogwarts student asked. "Can you understand it?"</p><p>"Sort of. I have a way with underwater creatures like Kelpies and Horned Serpents. This one is... female and she is carrying eggs," I answered. "Once we reach 50 metres. We might be able to spot a Water-Dragon. They carry parasites so be careful." </p><p>
  <span class="u">Bro! That's pretty cool! Comes in handy up in Norway. </span>
</p><p>At  30 metres, we encountered multiple fish and the home of the Giant Squid, which I chased away by imitating a merman. At 40 metres, we found a nest of Kelpies. With a Banishing Charm, they left us alone. At 50 metres, we had some issues.</p><p>"Willem de Ruyter!" A merman swam towards us. "What are <em>you</em> doing here?" (note. the Merman and I had a conversation in Frisian so that we wouldn't be overheard by the pupils)</p><p>"I am teaching. Have you seen the Water Dragon?"</p><p>"Why should I help you when your people drove away my kind?"</p><p>"Those were the Magicless people, or Muggles as you call them here, and I have no control over their actions!"</p><p>"You represent them, Magicless or not!"</p><p>"Monsieur! Zhere's a-"</p><p>"Not now, Ms Delacour!"</p><p>"MONSIEUR, ZHERE'S A DRAGON IN FRONT OF YOU!"</p><p>The Merman turned around and I looked up and saw a dark blue medium sized dragon with aquamarine eyes. I recognised the creature immediately. The merman I was talking to smirked and addressed us all in English.</p><p>"Congratulations. You just doomed 8 teenagers." The merman cackled and swam away. I thought quickly. This was a water dragon. I'm the country that tamed the sea.</p><p>
  <span class="u">What do you mean 'tamed the sea'? Shut up, Vlad!</span>
</p><p>I can take care of a dragon, that technically isn't a proper dragon. I pointed my wand at the dragon and cast a freezing charm on it. Then I told all the students to quickly sketch it before the time ran out.</p><p>"This is a Water Dragon. They carry parasites, so keep clear!" I later found out that one student tried swimming upwards quicker than everyone else by removing the Bubble Head I put on him. I then had to save his ass after sending everyone else to the surface with a quick "ûfgân". I explained to Hagrid why I had to save a student from drowning. He agreed that the student was being an idiot.</p><p>
  <strong>12:00</strong>
</p><p>It was lunchtime meaning I could talk to Professor Sprout about herbology lessons.</p><p><strong>12:45</strong> </p><p>Just finished lunch and wrote everything from this morning down. Had a small conversation with Emil on if he was chosen for the tournament.</p><p>
  <span class="u">What did he say? Ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>13:05</strong>
</p><p>Karkaroff gave me a suspicious smile when saying that I'd enjoy Hogwarts this year. Still can't figure out why he hates me.</p><p>
  <strong>16:30</strong>
</p><p>School finished meaning I could talk to Berwald.</p><p>
  <strong>17:32</strong>
</p><p>Mathias <strike>interrupted us</strike> joined in with our conversation. Lukas then dragged him away. I helped Berwald write a letter to Tino and then I wrote one to Emma and Gabriel</p><p><strong>18:30</strong> </p><p>Just finished dinner Vlad wants me to hangout with him and Millen. I enjoy their company so I said yes.</p><p>U</p><p>
  <span class="u">Awww. You care about us. I vill not hesitate to strangle you.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>19:30</strong>
</p><p>I need to write letters to <strike><em><strong><span class="u">Kirana and Matthew</span></strong></em></strike>. I miss them.</p><p><strong>20:11</strong> </p><p>Vlad, I crossed out those words because they're private. Do not ask any questions.</p>
<hr/><p>"Smooth, Will, very smooth," I eyed the diary. "Sounds like you had an exiting day."</p><p>"It was alright."</p><p>"Well, I don't know about you two," Bulgaria stood up. "But I'm going back to the ship. Good night, Vlad. 'Night, Willem."</p><p>"Good night, Millen," we responded at the same time. </p><p>"You go to bed, Vlad. I have some stuff I need to do." I bade the Dutchman goodnight and headed towards the castle. Willem muttered a quick Germanic spell that sounded like "skînan" and the lake glowed in the moonlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a bit lazy at the end because for the 3rd time, I forgot to save my story progress and I really didn't want to write it again. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Please rate and review!<br/>Translations:<br/>skînan= Old High German for "shine"<br/>ûfgân= OHG for "go up"<br/>Use google translate or something for the other languages.</p><p>This chapter took ages to write and I apologise if it's too long. @SomeRandomDutchFangirl requested the Netherlands join in with a lesson so that is exactly what I did. Rate and review and please be safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Romania and feel like he doesn't get enough attention. Anyway, thank you for reading, criticism is welcome and I'll see you around! Please comment too!</p><p>Starflight out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>